Communicating with customers in a responsive and timely manner is a critical aspect of any customer-oriented business. In today's electronic world, the array of disparate channels available for communicating with customers is expanding rapidly, and each type of communication offers advantages and disadvantages. An additional factor that often complicates how best to communicate with customers is the confidential nature of the information being shared, resulting in a need for secured environments in which to communicate.